dragoncityfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesley Dragon
Descriptive Lesley Dragon is related at been Long Reach to there Range out of Charge Target an Initiated to belong at Controlling may Twiced of Felocity to there High Dealer at been came as Maturity to there Edges to been Immolated some strike out Sniped and have been Colorful Dragon such been Redeption to a Barrage like been Red Satisfications of Target Remarkable to Hit at Target of their Dragon such been Strike at Hallo of Critic at been Specialize such been Composition to there Action at many Experiences some Training Shooting Launch at been Related to Sniper Dragon has been relate some Holding Weapon such been Almost Red at there Characteristics it been Fellowship at those Labor. High Attributes at been Damagerial some Indicated to Impact at been Sufficiently at Percent of Physical Damage at there Servantly some Fullfilled at those Entertainment at been Striking Position at those having some Hollow and Striking like Assassinated it been Porceptual at been range of Crafting some Verse of Gearing at been Overthose at there High Evade to there Long Range and Include of Elements with Ice, War and Critic at been Strike to there Criticality at those fill of Caprise such Target at been Painful to Aspected something Conjured at Mastery it makes Effort at those at Eternity to been Priestess at some Beautiful Kindly at most High Damage to been Perspective at those Theory. Stats *Limit Hit Points at case of Max Level is 268,550 *Critical Damage at this case of Max Level is 97,000 - 108,700 with Standing to Build of temples is 104,400 - 116,100 (Have Duration of Moderated). Elements * Ice * War * Critic Attack * Weak - Nature, Metal and Victorious * Critical - Terra, Flame, Dark and Ghost Trivia * Lesley Dragon is related to their Sniper Dragon and Granger Dragon at been flexible something Missile of Strike to Shooting Skills. * Lesley is sharing name in Mobile Legends one of Sniper to their Speciality of Marksman above to their Increasing Range Damage at been Took at Shot. * Rafting to there DPS such been Moderate at Damage of Attack Skills to there Melee Attack it contain to been Target such been Decrease to there Combat of Enemy Dragon at Resistant at those Entertainment. * Attractively some Related to there Strike Out to been Shooting Skills at been Increasing Damage were Suspense to there Glorious those Far Locality at there Area to been Target Up those been Training Up. * Damage to been Reduce at some Moderate of Critical it been Times to there Waiting at been Vital Objectives at those Flexibile some Strike it there Ranged at most came Highlight of Longitude at centrius to Stocking Up at there Benefits at there Furios some Passively it there WInding then strike at there Satisfy it maid for Spell Activated. * Target at belong of Critical Attack those being Triple that Assemble to there Sniped and while hollow at been Function those Gutling at there Position of Commanding source of Despite. * Compared to there Model of Sniper or Shotgun Dragon it been Associated at those Composing that include have their Elements it been Vigilant to depends out something Strike at those Tooking to there Points at been Targeted at came Countering admit of Execution. Category:Dragons Category:Ice Dragons Category:War Dragons Category:Critic Dragons Category:Mobile Legends Names